Por la Ventana
by Otra Chica Mas
Summary: Ya no vivo de las hojas que escriba o del café que tome. Eres un estúpido... Te amo y es lo único que sé... La vida no se vive de palabras, se vive de momentos... Little OOC. Mi primer Drarry, una oportunidad, por  favor AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía y si al lector le produce aburrimiento._**

* * *

><p><strong> la ventana.-<strong>

**.**

**.**

**~Capitulo Uno~**

**.**

**.**

**A**spire el dulce aroma del café proveniente de la taza entre mis manos suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana de mi departamento. Toque el borde con mis labios bebiendo un sorbo del caliente _cappuccino _que llevaba algunos minutos listo. Apoye mis piernas contra el gran vidrio, descansado mis pies en el alfeizar de la ventana, hacía frío y la nieve caía en las concurridas calles de Londres, la gente corría por estas mientras trataba de escapar de la nieve, a la vez que los niños se quedaban con la cabeza extendida hacia arriba, abriendo sus bocas para atrapar algún copo blanco con sus lenguas y comérselo.

El timbre sonó de manera chirriante, perturbando el silencio en el cual estaba sumido hace ya bastante rato, eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y me parecía casi improbable que alguien se tomara la molestia de venir a verme un sábado en la mañana a esta hora y en plena nevazón. Me puse de pie con cierta desgana y camine hasta la puerta, no había nadie en cuanto la abrí, un diario del día de hoy descansaba sobre el felpudo de la entrada, lo tome y volví a entrar en mi departamento, sentándome nuevamente en el alfeizar.

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, tengo veinticinco años y soy escritor. Nací el 31 de Julio, en Londres, mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años, luego de eso, mi padre decidió cambiarnos de ciudad, y nos mudamos a Dublín cuando cumplí doce. Allí, conoció al nuevo amor de su vida, Tom Riddle, mi profesor de Literatura en mi escuela, él me ayudo a dedicarme a ser escritor, porque decía que tenía muchas cualidades para hacerlo, solía decir que mis redacciones destacaban por la de los demás chicos de mi escuela.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho decidí volver a Londres para poder estudiar Literatura, volví a vivir en el antiguo departamento de mis padres, el cual se encontraba en malas condiciones, pero me dedique a arreglarlo y re decorarlo. No era muy amplió pero tenía una hermosa vista. Conocí a dos de mis mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, más conocido como Ron. Vivían en departamentos separados, que quedaban a solo unos pasos del mío. Al principio había pensado que eran pareja, pero resulto ser que Hermione tenía novia y Ron, bueno Ron estaba en un proceso de definición.

Abrí el diario en la primera plana, nada interesante, lo deje a un lado y volví a mirar por la ventana. Toque el vidrio con mis manos, estaba congelado. Cerca de las diez me pare de allí para dejar la taza de color blanco sobre la encimera de la cocina. Flexione mis brazos y me estire. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. Me demoré cerca de diez minutos en salir del baño, frote mi cabello con una toalla y puse otra en mi cadera para caminar hasta mi habitación, que quedaba a algunos pasos de allí.

Tome una camisa simple de color celeste, un suéter con cuello en "V" de un color beige y jeans. Me quede descalzo mientras me paseaba una y otra vez por el departamento, sin saber con certeza que haría, al final, decidí ir a mi estudio (la antigua habitación de mis padres) en busca de mi portátil e ir nuevamente al alfeizar de la ventana, en donde trataría de terminar el último capítulo de mi libro, en el cual había estado trabajando desde hace dos semanas, borrando cada idea que se me ocurría simplemente porque no era buena para el final.

Miré el fondo de pantalla de mi computador, una sencilla imagen en blanco y negro de la boda de mis padres, la cual había escaneado y arreglado para que quedará así, sonreí al mirar la imagen y rápidamente abrí el documento que está aún inconcluso. Acaricie las teclas con mis dedos, indeciso para escribir, aún no entendía como darle un buen final, y esperaba hacerlo pronto, porque solo me quedaban quince días para terminar el libro, o rodarían cabezas en la editorial.

Suspire mientras me pasaba una mano por la cabeza, no sabía cómo saldría de este gran bloqueo por el cual no pasaba hace mucho. Deje el portátil en el alfeizar y decidí que saldría, necesitaba despejarme para que una buena idea viniera a mí.

Me puse una par de calcetines limpios y mis Converse negras, saque mi abrigo gris y una bufanda. Guardé el computador en el estudio, tome las llaves y salí de mi acogedor y tibio apartamento para enfrentarme al helado día de invierno. Una vez fuera del edificio mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, el frío era insoportable.

Lo que me gustaba de la ubicación de mi departamento, era que quedaba cerca de un gran parque, el cual era un verdadero encanto durante la temporada de invierno. Me dirigí hasta allí, sentándome en una vacía banca, observando una arboleda. Una chica estaba frente a mí, traía un abrigo de color negro, unos jeans grisáceos, zapatillas de lona azul oscuro, una bufanda blanca y guantes sin dedos del mismo color. Su cara era tapada por una cámara profesional, si no me equivocaba la marca era Nikon, y el gran lente apuntaba hacía un lugar sobre mi cabeza.

La chica retiro la cámara de su rostro, pude apreciar a lo lejos sus hermosas facciones. Su cabello era castaño caoba, estaba tomado en un tomate y el flequillo le caí de manera irregular sobre la frente pálida. El único color que podías apreciar en ella, era el rosado de sus mejillas. Saco un par de fotos más y se retiro, sonriéndome. Traía sus audífonos puestos. Ella no pasaba de los veinte años, estaba seguro.

Me puse de pie y camine tranquilamente por el parque, saliendo de este unos minutos después. Unos niños se atravesaron en mi camino, su madre los tomo de la mano pidiéndome disculpas ante la imprudencia de los pequeños, yo me limite a reír y a negar, diciéndole que no había problema alguno.

Entre a un café en el cual nunca había estado antes, en una esquina, llena de libros, pude ver a la chica del parque, quién tenía una taza humeante sobre la mesa, al igual que un portátil con carcasa de diferentes colores, un cable que salía del portátil estaba unido a su cámara, seguramente estaba pasando las fotos a su computador. Camine a ella, como si tuviera algo interesante que decirle, pero decidí sentarme en el sillón de al lado.

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes vino a tomar mi orden, pedí un café simple con una magdalena de chocolate, él se retiro para volver unos minutos después con el pedido. La chica del parque río calladamente, como si intentara disimular su risa para que yo no me diera cuenta de nada. La mire durante unos segundos para concentrarme en mi café y mi magdalena, sinceramente, si trataba de ser disimulada, no estaba jugando exactamente muy bien sus cartas

La mire nuevamente y ella me entrego una sonrisa deslumbrante para luego voltear su cabeza y comenzar a escribir en su computador, de manera rápida, sin borrar casi nunca y con los ojos puestos en la pantalla. Volví mi vista a la taza de café que descansaba cerca de la suya, el cálido ambiente de allí invitaba a quedarse para siempre.

Bebí rápidamente el café y tome la magdalena, pase por la caja y el chico que tomo mi orden estaba allí, me sonrío de manera amistosa y me entrego el recibo, en donde por la parte trasera habían trece dígitos anotados con plumón negro, me guiño un ojo en cuanto lo mire nuevamente para corroborar aquello. Salí de allí.

Ya no hacía tanto frío como en la mañana, mire el reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca, eran las doce un cuarto. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, lo saque de allí y miré el identificador de llamadas, en el centro de la pantalla, el nombre **"Ginny"** titilaba cada cierto tiempo. Ella era la hermana menor de Ron, y desgraciadamente, también era la asistente de mi editora, quién era la novia de Hermione. Apreté el botón de "contestar" y puse el celular en mi oreja.

—Dime.

_—Pansy quiere saber si ya tienes listo el libro_- dijo como si estuviera aburrida.

—Pues no, y dile a Pansy que aún me quedan dos semanas para terminar.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Ginny me llamó, su grito agudo hizo que me doliera un poco el tímpano.

_—Me preguntaba...—_ hizo una pausa para poder controlar su respiración—_ si querrías cenar conmigo esta noche._

Y ahí estaba lo que precisamente quería evitar, una de sus tantas invitaciones a cenar que ya me tenían algo aburrido, porque cada vez que llamaba para recordarme la fecha máxima que tenía para entregar los libros, sacaba a la luz una invitación, y no solamente a cenar, a cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

—No Ginny, entiéndelo— y colgué.

Si bien había mantenido una relación con ella cuando llegué a Londres, después de los tres meses me di cuenta de que era imposible que siguiéramos juntos, puesto a mí me gustaban los chicos, y lo descubrí cuando estaba con ella. Y aún así, sabiendo mi preferencia sexual, ella seguía invitándome a cenar, a beber café, a fiestas y millones de eventos sociales, y yo por supuesto, respondía con una negativa siempre.

Admiré los adornos de las calles, estábamos a principios de Noviembre, pero eso no impedía tener un alegre espíritu navideño, aún cuando faltaban un mes y veinticinco días para esta. Pase por un lugar lleno de _boutiques_, los escaparates estaba llenos de ropa en rojo, blanco y verde, los colores de la Navidad, negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino, riendo.

Un chico de cabello rubio tocaba la guitarra cerca de una caseta de teléfonos, le puse un billete en el estuche vació del instrumento, él me sonrío con gratitud. Pase por afuera de una librería. Su escaparate era sencillo, cuatro estanterías llenas de libros tras de un vidrio bordeado por un marco de color rojo, entre por la puerta, roja con pequeñas ventanas cuadradas llena de afiches. Las estanterías eran altas, repletas, pequeños carteles indicaban cada sección. Me pasee unos minutos por allí observando el acogedor lugar. Salí cuando el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes marcó la una en punto.

Camine de regreso a mi departamento, tenía hambre y no me apetecía comer algo frito o fuera de casa. Me demoré cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos el volver al gran edificio de color azul gastado. Entre en él y tome el ascensor, una mujer de edad avanzada salió de este, ella vivía en el quinto piso, y yo no le agradaba mucho. Salí del viejo ascensor y entre a mi apartamento. Me saqué rápidamente las zapatillas y tire el abrigo y la bufanda en el sofá y me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina.

Abrí el refrigerador, a diferencia de los chicos de mi edad, mi refrigerador estaba bien surtido de alimentos. Al final, termine comiendo _spaghetti _con salsa de tomate y albahaca, junto con una vaso lleno de Coca-Cola.

Me estire en uno de los sofás de mi sala, la nieve había parado y podía escuchar como carros de bomberos pasaban por fuera del edificio, me limité a cerrar los ojos, dejándome los lentes puestos. No recuerdo cuando me dormí. Desperté en una incómoda posición, no sentía el brazo derecho ya que había apoyado todo el peso de mi cabeza en él, lo moví un rato con la ayuda de mi otro brazo y al fin comencé a recuperar el control sobre este.

Me moví, aún adormilado, hasta llegar al baño, deje mis gafas sobre el lavabo y juntando un poco de agua me lave el rostro, despertando. Me dirigí al estudio, sentándome en la silla de color negro que estaba frente a mi escritorio, abrí la tapa de mi portátil blanco y luego de apretar el botón de encendido, aguarde hasta que todo cargara, para empezar a escribir, había encontrado un punto de avance, estaba esperando que el bloqueo se hubiera ido del todo.

Escribí alrededor de cinco páginas cuando me quede nuevamente sin ideas, eran las seis de la tarde, y aún estaba mirando la pantalla de mi computador, viendo aquello cosita titilar, cruce mis brazos sobre mi estomago y me quede allí, sin hacer nada, dejando que poco a poco la pantalla comenzase a ponerse negra, cada vez más opaca y de repente, se apago con un pestañeo. Moví el mouse y la pantalla volvió a encenderse, el documento seguía trabado.

Guarde lo que había escrito hasta ahora, cerré la tapa del portátil sin apagar correctamente el sistema operativo y volví al sofá, en donde había dormido la siesta. No tenía sueño y tampoco hambre. Descanse mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá, tome el control del televisor y lo encendí, esperando que hubiera algún programa para despejar mi mente.

Sería una tarde, verdaderamente larga...

**. . .**

El ruido del teléfono me despertó, sobresaltándome. Estaba oscuro, según el reloj del noticiero eran las nueve con cinco minutos, me había quedado dormido de nuevo. Encontré el aparato en la cocina, sobre la encimera.

—¿Diga?— la voz me salió ronca.

Podía escuchar una respiración del otro lado, pero nadie respondió ante mi pregunta. Volví a decir "diga" dos veces más, y colgué. Una extraña sensación me quedo en el estomago ¿quién habría llamado a mi casa para no decir nada? No le di importancia. Encendí las luces del salón, cerrando la gran cortina amarillenta, el ruido de la televisión seguía sonando, las sirenas que salían a través de los parlantes me recordaron a esta tarde y me llevaron a un pasaje del libro que estaba escribiendo.

Admire la fotografía que descansa algo chueca sobre una pared, en ella se podía ver a un matrimonio joven, una mujer de cabellos rojos sonreía alegre a un hombre de lentes, mis padres en el día de su boda. Habían más fotos, pero yo solo estaba en posesión de esa, además de algunas con mi papá y Tom, pero esa fotografía, era la que siempre me inspiraba para escribir.

Bebí un vaso de agua, los ojos me ardían un poco, pero no podía dormirme de nuevo. Suspire mientras caminaba por el apartamento nuevamente. Busque mi iPod, me puse los audífonos, apague el televisor y me senté en el alfeizar. De todos los lugares de la casa, podría decir que mi favorito era aquel. Solía sentarme ahí para leer, escribir, dibujar o simplemente para mirar por la ventana.

Las luces de los edificios y del alumbrado público estaban encendidas, dándole un toque mágico a la ciudad. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Londres, aquel toque mágico que adquiría durante la noche, cuando la nieve brillaba a causa de las luces artificiales. También me gustaba cuando llovía y las gotas caían sobre el vidrio.

Esas cosas sencillas eran las que me encantaban de la ciudad, las cosas que hicieron que me quedará aquí, aún cuando podía volver a Dublín y estudiar allí.

Admire nuevamente el paisaje por la ventana, la gente aún estaba en las calles, saliendo de sus trabajos o simplemente paseando por estas, apegue mi cabeza en el vidrio y cerré los ojos, limitándome a sentir la música...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía y si al lector le produce aburrimiento._**

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulo Dos~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**E**n silencio, admiré la gran biblioteca en donde me encontraba, la misma en la cual me había inspirado para comenzar a escribir. El computador aguardaba a que yo me pusiera a teclear los últimos párrafos que me quedaban, pero aún así, me dedique a observar las grandes estanterías repletas de libros.

Una chica de cabello caoba me sonrío, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de que era aquella chica de la cafetería. Pude sus ojos azules ahora iluminados por la fuente de energía eléctrica, ella hojeaba un libro gastado y viejo, cuyas páginas tenían los bordes manchados por el uso. A su lado, una libreta de líneas con hojas blancas y un lápiz grafito descansaban, la hoja estaba escrita hasta la mitad con impecable letra.

Al parecer, ella no había notado mi presencia, así que seguí con mi trabajo. Eran las doce del día, me quedaba al menos una semana para entregar el escrito a mi editora, o ella me colgaría de la parte más noble de mi cuerpo, porque una de las cosas que no soportaba era los atrasos con los textos.

Flexione mis dedos para ponerme a escribir lo más rápido posible, podía sentir el ruido de más teclas siendo golpeadas con rapidez en los computador comunitarios de la biblioteca. La mujer que la atendía era menuda, su cabello negro era surcado por algunas canas y solía llevar anteojos de montura rectangular.

Aquella mañana me había topado con Ron al salir de mi departamento, iba a Rumania por algunos días, para ver a su hermano, Charlie. Me había pedido que viera sus plantas del balcón, no quería que se murieran mientras él no estaba, también dijo que se lo hubiese pedido a Hermione si ella no fuera a quedarse en la casa de Pansy por aquellos días, al parecer, me quedaba solo en el edificio.

Repentinamente, las luces se apagaron, pero volvieron a encenderse un segundo más tarde, el generador de emergencia seguramente. En ese momento quise golpear mi frente contra el mesón.

La luz se había cortado en toda el área a causa de unos trabajos, la biblioteca estaba vacía, pero aún así, la amable señora que siempre se encontraba tras el mostrador nos pidió que saliésemos. Tome mi portátil y lo guarde en el bolso de color negro que había traído hasta aquí. La chica del parque guardo sus cosas en un bolso simple del mismo color.

Vi el libro antes de lo que guardara, en la portada, una cámara descansaba sobre una sábana blanca, su mano tapa el titulo y solo podía ver los restos de las letras, dificultándome un poco el poder averiguar el nombre.

Salí de la biblioteca, enfrentándome al frío matutino de Londres, di gracias a Dios que aún no comenzaba a llover. Colgué el bolso en mí hombro izquierdo antes de empezar a caminar.

Un hombre pasó por mi lado, golpeando mi hombro, pero iba demasiado ocupado hablando por su teléfono celular que no se disculpo, eso hizo que recordara mis días de instituto.

Asistía a uno de los mejor institutos de Dublín, y aunque tenía algunos amigos, no me podía considerar un chico que llamara mucho la atención, porque no destacaba para nada dentro de los otros estudiantes. Era un alumno de notas promedio, callado y algo tímido. No hacía muchos deportes, y no porque no me gustasen, sino porque los chicos de aquellos clubes solían empujarme y molestarme, muchas veces fui llamado a la oficina del director por golpearlos.

Sentí como una gota caía sobre mi cabeza para ser seguida por el resto de sus compañeras, saqué el paraguas rápidamente desde el bolso, que de todos modos era impermeable. Una mujer de avanzada edad paso por mi lado, corriendo mientras cubría su cabeza con un bolso que asemejaba a la piel de cocodrilo.

Seguí caminado mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Pansy aquella mañana, la cual no había sido más que un griterío por parte de ella y unas respuestas sumisas ante su ira, pero después de todo, había conseguido que me diera alrededor de una semana para que terminara el libro.

Mi móvil vibro en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, lo saque y pude ver que el aviso de un nuevo mensaje me había llegado. Por sobre la imagen de una chica lanzándome un beso estaba escrito su nombre: "**Clare**", toque la pantalla táctil y abrí el mensaje, mientras seguía caminando.

_Papá a preguntando si vendrás_

_Para navidad, ya sabes que aún_

_Sigue sentido porque no llegaste hace dos años._

_Un beso, Clare._

Reí ante el mensaje de mi hermana pequeña, que no era mi hermana de sangre, si no que mis padres la habían adoptado cuando ella tenía once años. Sus padres biológicos la habían abandonado, entonces, mi padre quién era peor que una mujer al tratarse de estos casos decidió adoptarla, y Tom estuvo de acuerdo.

Volví a guardar en mi teléfono en el bolsillo y me encamine nuevamente hasta una tienda de antigüedades, cuya vitrina estaba completamente ocupada por una maquina antigua de escribir de color bronce que se encontraba sobre una mesa oculta por una tela brillante color violeta. Entre y me di algunas vueltas, buscando algo que llamara mi atención para regalarle a mis padres, que gozaban con las cosas antiguas, pero aún así, nada logró hacerlo, ni siquiera un bonito diario forrado en cuero negro que pertenecía al siglo pasado.

Salí de allí, el hombre regordete me dijo un grave "hasta luego" y cuando volví a enfrentarme a la lluvia y al frío característico de la ciudad, una chica choco conmigo, pero no cualquier chica, sino esa chica, la chica del parque.

—Perdona— la voz quedada y tímida salió de sus labios.

—Descuida, de todos modos, fue mi culpa.

Ella me sonrío, su cabello iba oculto bajo un gorro de lana blanca, aunque su flequillo sobresalía de este. Oculta bajo un abrigo negro y un paraguas blanco con puntos de colores se veía bastante pequeña, ya que le faltaban hombros para rellenar aquella chaqueta.

—Claro que no, iba distraída y no me fije, déjame compensártelo de alguna forma— pidió mientras metía sus manos en uno de los bolsillos—. Está bien, se me hace tarde y tengo un examen importante ahora, por favor, ven cuando quieras y di que eres amigo mío, mi nombre es Mia, Mia Valencio.

Salió corriendo luego de eso, una tarjeta blanca con bordes rojos de un papel algo pesado y texturado, en el centro, escrito con impecable caligrafía (y por supuesto que era impecable, porque era impresa) descansaba el nombre de un restaurante italiano: Piccola Italia; con el número de teléfono y el nombre de un página Web.

Guardé aquella tarjeta en mi bolsillo, no quería perderla.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con algo más de fuerza ahora, el borde inferior de mis pantalones estaba humedecido al igual que mis zapatillas. Me quedaban pocas cuadras para poder llegar al edificio, el frío comenzaba a calarme los huesos, los temblores involuntarios comenzaron.

Comencé a correr cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de mi hogar. Cerré el paraguas cuando la cálida estancia me envolvió. Subí y me saque las zapatillas completamente mojadas, llegué a mi habitación y tire mis pantalones lejos de allí para ponerme el que ocupaba como pijama, uno de franela.

Saque el portátil de mi bolso y me senté en el sofá, poniendo el computador en mis piernas. Un tercio de mi mente se concentraba en el trabajo, mientras el resto divagaba acerca de la mancha en el borde de la alfombra o del pequeño hematoma de mi mano.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza tratando de concentrarme, tenía alrededor de tres páginas aún por escribir, pero aún así, a pesar del número tan pequeño de páginas que quedaban por completar, aquello no me animaba en ningún sentido. No podía entender porque me demoraba tanto en completar un espacio reducido y compacto en el libro, pero no podía encontrar algo bueno para que los lectores no se decepcionaran.

Tamborilee mis dedos sobre el brazo del sofá, buscando inspiración en la estancia, pero nada llegaba a mí, nada. Cerré la pantalla y lo deje sobre la mesa. Me tiré en la mullida alfombra mirado al techo, mi mente estaba perdida en algún lejano lugar de mi subconsciente.

El tiempo parecía tan lejano y distante en aquel momento mientras mis ojos se perdían en la blancura del techo, imaginando formas y colores que obviamente no existían. Mis dedos golpeaban la alfombra y se enredaban con los hilos blancos y gruesos.

Tarareaba una canción, aunque no sabía de dónde la había sacado. Cerré los ojos, buscando paz y algo de inspiración, las luces siguieron en mi mente, jugando, creando paisajes que solo había visto en fotografías antiguas de mi padre o volviendo a mi infancia en Dublín.

Crecí en una gran casa de dos pisos pintada de azul cielo. Tenía dos habitación en el piso de abajo y cuatro en el piso de arriba, me gustaba pasar tiempo en el salón o en el estudio de mi padre Tom, el cual era una de las habitaciones de abajo, una que daba directamente a un gran ventanal con vista al patio trasero de la casa.

Mi habitación también daba al patio trasero, pero no tenía un ventanal. Recuerdo que tenía las paredes color ocre con adornos en rojo, pero aún así, el color se perdía a causa de los centenares de dibujos que yo había terminado pegándolos allí.

Normalmente, cuando hacía escritos para mis trabajos de universidades y me pedían que describiera cosas o creara algún cuento, me basaba en esa casa, porque allí yo era feliz.

Toque mi frente de manera casual, acariciando la extraña cicatriz que me había hecho cuando me caí de un naranjo que había en mi patio, necesite alrededor de seis puntos y constantes curaciones.

Mi alarma sonó, era tiempo de ir a ver las plantas de Ron. Me puse unos zapatos sencillos y camine hasta llegar a la puerta de mi amigo, introduje la llave y entre, diciendo permiso, aún cuando el chico pelirrojo no estaba allí.

En la ventana de la cocina, un masetero de color café descansaba, en el centro, una planta de tomates se erguía de manera altanera. Recordé entonces la planta de la Señora Weasley, la cual siempre estaba marchita, pero ella siempre decía que en algún momento se alzaría.

Terminé de ponerles agua y estuve a punto de salir cuando vi las cartas en la encimera, abiertas. Mi curiosidad venció ante mis enseñanzas y las tome. La mayoría eran cuentas, pero había una que venía de Italia, en el remitente destruido-pero aún legible- estaba escrito el nombre de Blaise Zabini, pero el sobre estaba vacío. Las dejé allí y salí para volver a mi departamento.

Tome un poco de Coca-Cola, no tenía hambre o sencillamente, no tenía ganas de comer. Me senté en piso de mi estudio, mis dibujos estaba dispersados por toda la habitación, al igual que algunas hojas escritas de antiguas ideas que ciertamente, nunca llegaron a nada.

Observe una hoja que estaba algo arrugada, una sencilla flor estaba dibujada allí, sin pintar, con sombras un poco erróneas, pero aún así se veía bien.

Me preguntaba en ese momento en dónde estaría Ron ahora o sí Hermione habría llegado a la casa de Pansy. En aquel momento me di cuenta de mi soledad. Luego de que rompiera con Ginny había decidido olvidarme un poco del amor, dedicándome a mis estudios y trabajos temporales y no había tenido pareja.

A pesar de todos los intentos de mis amigos por encontrarme un novio (ya que ellos sabían que era homosexual) nunca llegué a concretar nada, un par de citas, pero nada más que eso. Solían decirme que me quedaría solo y amargado, pero luego de tiempo entendieron que no estaba hecho para el amor, al menos no hasta que madurara un poco más.

Pero luego de un tiempo de estar solo me di cuenta de que servía para ello y no necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, más que el café y páginas en blanco, junto con una buena imaginación. Así que podríamos decir que no quería aún estar en pareja con alguien.

**. . .**

Me quede helado cuando la formal invitación de mis padres llegó horas más tarde, porque al final de esta estaba escrito con mayúsculas y subrayado: "NO FALTES, ES UNA ORDEN". Él nunca me había dado órdenes, ni siquiera cuando yo era un niño o pasaba por la adolescencia.

Pasé mi mano por la frente algo afligido por eso, puesto que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Cansado, tome el teléfono, como si estuviera decidido a marcar a Dublín, pero mis dedos se trabaron en los números y no conseguí presionar los botones. Estuve a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra la encimera.

Dejé el teléfono allí y me senté cansado en uno de los banquillos, algo frustrado.

La melodiosa canción de mi celular comenzó a sonar, me pare con desgana y camine hasta mi habitación para tomarlo de mis pantalones de aquella mañana. En la pantalla, el nombre de Ron aparecía, mientras esta se prendía y se apagaba.

No quería hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos, así que me limité a apagar el aparato, tirándome en la desarmada cama. Eran temprano aún, cerca de las cuatro y algo, si bien no había comido nada, no tenía hambre.

Algunas veces detestaba la soledad, pero sabía que nadie podría comprender mis extraños horarios de trabajo, de que mantuviera despierto hasta las seis de la mañana escribiendo sin parar, que por mucho que leyera algo siempre me pareciera nuevo, porque yo era una persona bastante complicada.

Frente a mí, se erguían muchas posibilidades en cuanto relaciones amorosas, la mayoría quizás con un final triste y no estaba preparado para eso. Como por ejemplo la boleta en donde el chico de la cafetería había escrito su número, a lo mejor él aún estaba esperando que lo llamase, pero no lo haría, porque no quería herir a nadie.

En mi mano descansaba el teléfono, apretado fuertemente contra la palma, suspirando, lo solté sobre el cobertor, haciéndome un ovillo sobre la cama, poniendo una almohada bajo mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la fría tarde, escuchando los bocinazos de los autos que pasaban por fuera del edificio, el golpeteo de la lluvia que nuevamente había comenzado a caer y así, concentrado plenamente en aquellas cosas, me dormí apaciblemente, pensando en todas las cosas que aún me quedaban por hacer y auto convenciéndome de que estar solo era lo mejor para mí…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza. Con respecto a las dudas, si, la chica de la cámara si influirá como ya vieron y no, lamentablemente, él no era Draco :c **


End file.
